localitatifandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Comuna Dăbâca, Cluj
|lider_ales = |lider_partid = |suprafață_totală_km2 = 50,25 |recensământ = 20 octombrie 2011 |populație = 1465 |densitate = 36,29 |cod-poștal = 407265 |titlu_atestare = Atestare |atestare = 1068 Atlasul localităților județului Cluj, p. 137 |coordonate = |latd = 46 |latm = 58 |lats = 21 |latNS = N |longd = 23 |longm = 40 |longs = 28 |longEV = E | pushpin_map = România | pushpin_descriere_harta = Localizarea satului pe harta României | pushpin_dimensiune_harta = |altitudine = 334 |componenta_tip = Sate componente |componenta_stil = para |componenta = Dăbâca, Luna de Jos, Pâglișa |fus_orar = EET |utc_offset = +2 |fus_orar_DST = EEST |utc_offset_DST = +3 |prefix_telefonic = +40 x64x indică operatorul telefonic: 2 pentru Romtelecom și 3 pentru alți operatori de telefonie fixă |tip_cod_poștal = Cod poștal |codpoștal = 407265 |sit-adresă = http://www.cjcluj.ro/dabaca/ |sit-limbă = ro |sit-nume = Website |hartă1= Josephinische Landaufnahme pg063.jpg |descriere_hartă1= Dăbâca pe Harta Iosefină a Transilvaniei, 1769-1773. (Click pentru imagine interactivă) |}} Dăbâca (Cluj) (în , în ) este o comună în județul Cluj, Transilvania, România, alcătuită din trei sate. Este situată în nord-estul Dealurilor Clujului, pe râul Lonea. Toponimie Denumirea satului este una de origine slavă, derivând din cuvântul dlubocu (adâncitură).N. Drăganu - Românii în secolele IX-XIV pe baza toponimiei și onomasticei, București, 1933, p. 13 Odată cu secolul al XIII-lea Dăbâca apare menționată în documentele timpului - Dobuk (1219), Villa castri de Doboka / Dobokawarfolua (1279), Terra Doboka (1308), Dobaca (1308), Villa Doboca (1315), Dabaka (1321), De Boca (1332), Debika (1839), Dobika (1850), Doboka (1854)Pintilie, p. 28C. Suciu, Dicționar istoric al localităților din Transilvania, Editura Academiei RSR, București, 1967, vol. 1, p. 191. Istoric Târgul Dăbâca apare menționat pentru prima oară în 1064, fiind format pe atunci din cetatea Dăbâca și o localitate formată lângă ea. În 1164 este menționat comitatul Dăbâca și comitele de Dăbâca, Leustachius, care va deveni căpetenia țării în 1176. Într-un alt document, datat 1166, este menționat Wido, fiu al comitelui de Dobuca. Din perioada 1214-1219 există și primele menționări ale cetății Dăbâca ca și reședință a comitatului. Primele cercetări ale cetății aparțin din 1837 lui K. Hodor, urmate in 1942 de sondajul arheologic al lui K. Crettier si apoi de o cercetare arheologică amanuntită inițiată in 1964 de către echipa lui Constantin Daicoviciu. Cetatea are forma inelară și era formată dintr-un număr de patru incinte fortificate, cu un diametru total de 600 m. Este așezată pe terasă superioară a Văii Lonei si avea rolul de a menține controlul asupra drumului de transport al sării de la Sic la Poarta Meseșului. În lucrarea Gesta Hungarorum a cronicarului Anonymus, apare menționat ducatul lui Gelu ca întinzându-se de la Valea Someșului până la Poarta Meseșului. Cercetările arheologice nu putut au dovedi existența ducatului sau a unei populații românești în zona cetății Dăbâca. Curta, Florin. “Transylvania Around A.D. 1000.” In Europe Around the Year 1000. Edited by Przemyslaw Urbanczyk. Warsaw: Institute of Archaeology and Ethnology, 2001. În 1068, la Chiraleș, aproape de Dăbâca, a avut loc lupta dintre regele Solomon alături de ducii Geisa și Ladislau împotriva pecenegilor conduși de Osul și aflați în retragere. Timp de o săptămână înaintea luptei Solomon și aliații săi și-au adăpostit oștirile la Dăbâca (in urbem Dobuka), în așteptarea apropierii dușmanilor. În 1279 regele Ladislau Cumanul al Ungariei va dona satele cetății Dăbâca banului Micud de Severin, iar domeniul va rămâne în proprietatea familiei acestuia. O altă mențiune a satelor comunei avem din secolul al XVIII-lea, când acestea sunt incluse în domeniul Bonțida al lui Gheorghe Bánffy, guvernator al Transilvaniei. Date geografice Dăbâca se află în Podișul Someșan, la 35 km de municipiul Cluj-Napoca. Teritoriul comunei include în proporție de 90% din suprafața comunei Valea Lonei și, pe o porțiune mai mică, Valea Someșului Mic. Altitudinile medii sunt de 300-350 m, cu maxime atinse pe Dealul Dâmbu lui Carol (577 m), Dealul Fata (547 m) și Dealul Cocoșed (492 m). Comuna are în componența satele Dăbâca, Pâglișa și Luna de Jos. Se învecinează la nord cu comuna Panticeu, la sud cu Borșa și Bonțida, la vest cu Vultureni, iar la est cu comunele Cornești și Iclod. Clima Clima este una temperată cu influențe sensibil oceanice. Temperatura medie anuală este de 10 °C, cu minime de -30...-32 °C și maxime de 39 °C Pintilie, p. 14. Temperaturile se mențin ușor mai ridicate pe Culoarul Someșului și puțin mai mici pe porțiunea aparținând văii Lonei. Flora și fauna Fondul forestier al zonei este alcătuit mai ales din specii de stejari sud-europeni, cer (Quercus cernis) și gârniță (Quercus frainetto) până la altitudinile de 350 m. La altitudinile superioare se întâlnesc mai ales gorunul, stejarul pedunculat (Quercus robur), fagul, frasinul, arțarul țărănesc (Acer tataricum), ulmul. Mai sunt prezente, în proporție mai redusă, plopul, aninul negru, salcia, aninul alb, socul negru, alunul, păducelul, măcieșul, cornul ș.a. Fauna este compusă din specii cum ar fi pisica sălbatică (Felix silvestris), ciuful de pădure (asia oxus), pițigoiul mare (Parus major), căprioare, vulpi, lupi, mistreți, iepuri etc. Solurile Solurile zonei sunt formate mai ales din cernoziomuri argiloiluviale, soluri negre clinohidromorfe, soluri cernoziomoide și în proporție mai redusă alte tipuri de soluri. Demografie Populația comunei a evoluat de-a lungul timpului astfel: Lăcașuri de cult * Biserica Reformată-Calvină din 1743 Obiective turistice * Cetatea Dăbâca * Conacul Rhedy (din secolul al XVIII-lea) * Castelul Teleki din Luna de Jos Note Bibliografie * * * * P. Iambor, Nobilii de Dăbâca, în "Acta Musei Napocensis", XVI, 1979 * Șt. Matei, N. Edroiu, Un relief medieval la Dăbâca, în "Acta Musei Napocensis", VIII, 1979 * Șt. Pascu, M. Rusu, Cetatea Dăbâca, în "Acta Musei Napocensis", V, 1968 * N. Vlassa, Așezarea neolitică de la Dăbâca, în "Acta Musei Napocensis", VI, 1969 * Vezi și * Lista monumentelor istorice din județul Cluj * Cetatea Dăbâca * Comitatul Dăbâca * Comitatul Solnoc-Dăbâca Galerie de imagini Imagine:DabacaMap.jpg|Comuna Dăbâca și satele componente Image:Biserica din Paglisa.jpg|Biserica din Pâglișa Legături externe * Pagina Primăriei * Informații despre cetatea din Dăbâca * Anuarul Socec al României Mari, 1924-1925 - de la Biblioteca Congresului S.U.A. * Imagine din satelit a zonei Dăbâca * CIMEC (Repertoriul arheologic, inclusiv Dăbâca * Date demografice conform recensământului din anul 2002 * Dăbâca (pe world-gazetteer) Categorie:Comune în județul Cluj fr:Dăbâca